freezinghotfandomcom-20200213-history
Sum 41
Sum 41 is a Canadian rock band formed in Ajax, Ontario, Canada in 1996 by Mark McAdam, Deryck Whibley, Grant McVittie and Steve Jocz under the came "Kaspir". They have also has a significant influence on the musical style of British bands Unholy Messiah, A Cynic's Conscience, Neck Deep and Prawncore. Discrography Albums * Half Hour of Power (2000) * All Killer No Filler (2001) * Does This Look Infected? (2002) * Chuck (2004) * Underclass Hero (2007) * Screaming Bloody Murder (2011) * 13 Voices (2016) EPs * Chuck Acoustic (2005) Live Albums * Does This Look Infected Too? (2003) * Go Chuck Yourself (2005) * Live at the House of Blues, Cleveland 9.15.07 (2011) Singles * Makes No Difference (2000) * Fat Lip (2001) * In Too Deep (2001) * Motivation (2002) * What We're All About (2002) * Still Waiting (2002) * The Hell Song (2003) * Over My Head (Better Off Dead) (2003) * We're All To Blame (2004) * Pieces (2005) * Some Say (2005) * No Reason (2005) * Underclass Hero (2007) * Walking Disaster (2007) * With Me (2008) * Screaming Bloody Murder (2011) * Baby, You Don't Wanna Know (2011) * War (2016) Demos * Sum 41 Demo Tape (1998) Compliations * All the Good Shit: 14 Solid Gold Hits 2000-2008 (2009) Members 'Current line-up' * Deryck Whibley – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1998–present);, keyboards (2004–present);, lead guitar (1996–1998, 2006–2009), backing vocals (1996–1998) * Dave Baksh – lead guitar, backing vocals (1998–2006; 2015–present) * Jason McCaslin – bass guitar, backing vocals (1999–present) * Tom Thacker – rhythm and lead guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (2009–present; touring member 2006–2009) * Frank Zummo – drums, percussion (2015–present) 'Past members' * Steve Jocz – drums, percussion, backing vocals, occasional lead and co-lead vocals (1996–2013) * Mark McAdam – lead vocals (1996), rhythm guitar (1996), bass (1996, 1997), backing vocals (1997) * Grant McVittie – bass guitar, backing vocals (1996, 1996–1997) * Marc Costanzo – rhythm guitar (1996–1997), backing vocals (1996), lead vocals (1996–1997) * Jon Marshall – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1997–1998) * Mark Spicoluk – bass guitar, backing vocals (1997–1998) * Richard Roy – bass guitar, backing vocals (1998–1999) 'Timeline' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1996 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:lvoc value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:bvoc value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:lg value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:rg value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:key value:purple legend:Keyboards id:b value:blue legend:Bass id:dr value:orange legend:Drums id:Black value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = width:1 at:05/08/2001 color:black layer:back at:11/26/2002 color:black layer:back at:10/12/2004 color:black layer:back at:07/24/2007 color:black layer:back at:03/29/2011 color:black layer:back at:10/07/2016 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:MarkMc text:"Mark McAdam" bar:Marc text:"Marc Costanzo" bar:Jon text:"Jon Marshall" bar:Deryck text:"Deryck Whibley" bar:Dave text:"Dave Baksh" bar:Tom text:"Tom Thacker" bar:Grant text:"Grant McVittie" bar:Mark text:"Mark Spicoluk" bar:Richard text:"Richard Roy" bar:Cone text:"Jason McCaslin" bar:Steve text:"Steve Jocz" bar:Frank text:"Frank Zummo" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,4) bar:MarkMc from:01/01/1996 till:09/01/1996 color:lvoc bar:MarkMc from:01/01/1996 till:06/01/1996 color:rg width:3 bar:MarkMc from:06/01/1996 till:09/01/1996 color:b width:3 bar:MarkMc from:01/01/1997 till:05/01/1997 color:b bar:MarkMc from:01/01/1997 till:05/01/1997 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Jon from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:lvoc bar:Jon from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:rg width:3 bar:Deryck from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1998 color:lg bar:Deryck from:05/11/2006 till:07/03/2015 color:lg width:7 bar:Deryck from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1998 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Deryck from:01/01/1998 till:end color:lvoc bar:Deryck from:01/01/1998 till:03/01/2004 color:rg width:3 bar:Deryck from:03/01/2004 till:end color:rg width:5 bar:Deryck from:03/01/2004 till:end color:key width:3 bar:Marc from:06/01/1996 till:09/01/1996 color:rg bar:Marc from:06/01/1996 till:09/01/1996 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Marc from:09/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:lvoc bar:Marc from:09/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:rg width:3 bar:Dave from:01/01/1998 till:05/11/2006 color:lg bar:Dave from:01/01/1998 till:05/11/2006 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Dave from:07/03/2015 till:end color:lg bar:Dave from:07/03/2015 till:end color:bvoc width:3 bar:Tom from:05/11/2006 till:end color:rg bar:Tom from:05/11/2006 till:end color:lg width:7 bar:Tom from:05/11/2006 till:end color:key width:5 bar:Tom from:05/11/2006 till:end color:bvoc width:3 bar:Grant from:01/01/1996 till:06/01/1996 color:b bar:Grant from:01/01/1996 till:06/01/1996 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Grant from:09/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:b bar:Grant from:09/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Mark from:06/01/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:b bar:Mark from:06/01/1997 till:01/01/1998 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Richard from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:b bar:Richard from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Cone from:01/01/1999 till:end color:b bar:Cone from:01/01/1999 till:end color:bvoc width:3 bar:Steve from:01/01/1996 till:04/18/2013 color:dr bar:Steve from:01/01/1996 till:04/18/2013 color:bvoc width:3 bar:Frank from:07/23/2015 till:end color:dr }} Category:Bands Category:Bands formed 1996 Category:Alternative metal bands Category:Alternative rock bands Category:Pop punk bands Category:Skate punk bands Category:Heavy metal bands Category:Melodic hardcore bands